bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Scripted Events (Burial at Sea)
Scripted Events in ''Burial at Sea'' are deliberate situations created by the game designers that occur throughout Rapture and Columbia, and serve to advance the narrative without playing an important role in the game's story. During these events, the characters may perform unique actions or say original dialogue separate from the normal character models. This article is meant to chronicle the conversation and animation of individuals who are too minor to warrant their own page. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Market Street Baby Carriage Mother Premise: A mother hums a lullaby for her baby. Location: Near the Rapture Tribune kiosk and the staircase. Character: Female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: [Humming Brahms' "Lullaby"] Booker's Competitive Acquaintance Premise: A German man wonders why Booker DeWitt hasn't been gambling on Horse Races with him lately. Location: By the large windows. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "DeWitt, ? Ain't you playin' the ponies no more? You too good for the boys at the track now?" Rapture Tribune Salesman Premise: The salesman greets Booker when he approaches his kiosk. Location: The Rapture Tribune kiosk. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Afternoon." Couple on a Bench Premise: A man wonders why Booker approaches him. Location: Market Street, on a bench next to a the Rapture Tribune kiosk. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man:"Yes?" Shoeshine Customer Premise: A brusque man getting his shoes shined wonders why Booker approaches him. Location: At the shoe shine kiosk. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *"Whatta ya want? An autograph?" Giddy Couple Premise: An interracial couple enjoy each other's company. Location: Immediately outside Sinclair Spirits. Character: Male and Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: [Laughter] *Woman: [Laughter] Sinclair Spirits Bartender Premise: The bartender comments on Andrew Ryan's drive. Location: Sinclair Spirits, behind the counter. Character: Male Rapture Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal *Man 1: "Ryan's a big fish in an awful small pond, you ask me!" *Booker: "Anything you say, pal." *Man 1: "If I was running things, I'd say, 'Why just one city? Why not two? Hey, why not three?" Newspaper Reader Premise:A man reading a newspaper wonders why Booker approaches him. Location: At the Rapture Tribune News Vendor. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Can I help you?" Ladies Day Out #1 Premise: Two ladies have a discussion about ambition and love. Location: At a table near the large windows across from Sinclair Spirits. Character: Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman 1: "If we were all made from common clay, then Einstein would have remained a patent clerk. It's our responsibility to strive…" *Woman 2: "Hear, hear." ;Round Two *Woman 1: "Well, I love him for who he is, not for what he does for me…" *Woman 2: "If you ask me, philosophy should stop at the bedroom door." Magnate Man Premise: A man enjoying an issue of Magnate magazine and a cigar does not wish to be bothered by Booker. Location: At a table near the large windows across from Sinclair Spirits. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "What?" Considerate Woman Premise: A woman offers her condolences to Booker, knowing about Sally. Location: At a bench past Sinclair Spirits. Character: Female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: "I heard about your little friend. Such a shame." Concerned Woman Premise: A woman comments about Booker's dour disposition. Location: At a bench in front of the window to The Satyr Lounge. Character: Female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal Files: *Maggie May: "He looks so sad…" Ladies Day Out #2 Premise: Two ladies having a discussion about philosophy, longevity, and entitlement. Location: By the stairs. Character: Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman 1: "Edward thinks the way to my heart is philosophical transcendence. He's brilliant. If I wanted brilliant, I'd go to bed with a book." *Woman 2: "You're just trapped by the petit-bourgeois notions of romance, aren't you?" *Woman 1: "Take it whatever way you will. But a girl wants what a girl wants." ;Round Two *Woman 2: "Beauty fades. The mind is eternal." *Woman 1: "Tell that to my grandfather. The man thinks he's got feathers and a beak." ;Round Three *Woman 1: "Some people just aren't deserving of love…" *Woman 2: "Deserves? Nobody deserves anything. It's warfare, my dear. Winner takes it all. If you didn't know that, then why the hell did you get in that bathysphere in the first place?" Smug Couple Premise: A couple quietly enjoy each other's company. Location: Immediately outside The Satyr Lounge. Character: Male and Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: [Laughter] *Woman: [Laughter] Current Events Discussion: Frank Fontaine Premise: A trio discuss Ryan's recent takedown of Fontaine. Location: The Little Wonders Educational Facility plaza, by the advertisement. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man 1: "Just a matter a' time before Ryan's goons round up anybody talks bad about 'Im… I mean — jus' look what happened ta Frank Fontaine…" Little Sisters Instructor Premise: A teacher teaches basic directions to a platoon of Little Sisters. Location: Outside Little Wonders Educational Facility. Character: Female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: "Red means stop! Green means go. This is the rule all little girls know." Little Wonders Bouncer Premise: A doorman keeps all unwanted visitors out. Location: Immediately outside Little Wonders Educational Facility. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal File: vo_chumpDan_dlc2_scripted_71306.wav *Dan: "Hey! Keep movin', buddy…" Allen and His Friends Premise: A trio discuss work and leisure. Location: The Little Wonders Educational Facility plaza, by the stairs. Character: Male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Allen: "Compromise? Is that why we came to Rapture? I could compromise in Red Hook." *Man 2: "We're just men and women, Allen. You hold yourself to that standard, you'll never be happy." *Allen: ""In what country is there a place for men like me? Men who refused to say 'yes' to the doubters and the parasites?"" *Man 2: "Yes, yes. But even Andrew Ryan takes a vacation." Impatient Man Premise: A man waits for a package to arrive from a Pneumo Tube. Location: Jet-Postal Substation. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "C'mon, c'mon… We haven't got all day." Current Events Discussion: Big Daddies Premise: A couple converse about the Big Daddies. Location: 907 Market Street plaza, by the window. Character: Female and male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman: "What do they even look like under those suits?!" *Man: "Whatcha mean? Aren't they just some kind of machine? ;Round Two *Woman: "Look — What's the green light for?" *Man: "I seen one with the light turned yellow… and I don't want to be around when it turns red." Philosphy: Democracy Premise: A trio discuss voting rights. Location: 907 Market Street plaza. Character: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: "Well, I say you should have to prove you're properly versed on a topic before you're allowed to vote on it… Otherwise it's just a knee-jerk response from the uninformed… Does more harm than good." *Woman: "Who would judge that? A system like that invites abuse…" *Man: "Having a 'benevolent dictatorship' takes care of that." *Woman: "Benevolence isn't human nature…" Impertinent Man Premise: Residents frustratedly wait while the elevator is repaired. Location: 907 Market Street lobby. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Get ON with it! Do you have ANY IDEA how valuable my time is?!" Philosphy: Exceptionalism Premise: A trio discuss the ability to surpass expectations when seperated from the "Parasites." Location: 907 Market Street plaza. Character: Male and two female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman 1: "Everyone wants to cut the tallest flower up there. Do something exceptional?! Those parasites resent it… condemn it… or worse yet? Take credit for it themselves." *Woman 2: "Nice finally consorting with the equally talented, eh? [laughs] Getting recognized properly… Being part of something bigger…" ;Round Two *Man: "The Great Chain's only as strong as its weakest link." Woman on a Bench Premise: A woman wonders why Booker approaches her. Location: Outside 907 Market Street, on a bench. Character: Female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: "Are you lost?" Current Events Discussion: The Radar Range Premise: A couple discuss one of Rapture's newest inventions. Location: The Andalusian Arms plaza, in front of the advertisement for Fontaine's. Character: Female and male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal Files: vo_chumpAbigail_dlc2_scripted_70920.wav, vo_chumpAbe_dlc2_scripted_70590.wav, vo_chumpAbigail_dlc2_scripted_70920.wav *Abigail: "He works for Ryan's security firm… I got it first-hand." *Abe: "Cooks a fella from the inside out? Is the damn thing a weapon, or an oven?" *Abigail: "Works with minnie rays… Or — or microwaves… Oh, I can't remember… All I know is it sounds dreadful" Philosophy: Self-Reliance Premise: A trio discuss the benefits of one's own capability rather than relying on others. Location: The Andalusian Arms plaza, by the waterfall. Character: Female and male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal Files: vo_chumpAbby_dlc2_scripted_70949.wav, vo_chumpAaron_dlc2_scripted_70915.wav, vo_chumpAaron_dlc2_scripted_70916.wav, vo_chumpAbby_dlc2_scripted_70950.wav, vo_chumpAaron_dlc2_scripted_70917.wav *Abby: "The meek can go ahead and "inherit the Earth" for all I care… I'm fine right here in Rapture…" ;Round Two *Aaron: "Either Frederick takes what he needs, or he's always going to be a hostage to fortune. What's the difference between one who relies on fate… and a beggar?" *Abby: "Now you sound like Ryan." *Aaron: "Good!" Handsy Couple Premise: A couple affectionately enjoys each other's company. Location: The Andalusian Arms plaza, seating area. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: [Laughter] The Bellhop Premise: A bellhop prevents DeWitt from travelling further into the building. Location: The Andalusian Arms lobby. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal Files: vo_chumpLevi_dlc2_scripted_71264.wav, vo_chumpLevi_dlc2_scripted_71265.wav *Levi: "DeWitt?! The house dick sees you — he toss you out on your ass again." *Levi: "Got some nerve showing your face around here pal." Splicing for Pleasure Premise: A man puts his ADAM-enhanced moves on a woman. Location: The Andalusian Arms plaza, by the stairs. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Ya know, sweetheart, I'm spliced up particular to pleasing a woman" ;Round Two *Man: "You just say the word, I'll show you what I mean." Friendly Man Premise: A man kindly greets Booker. Location: By the elevator. Character: Male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: "Hello, old bean." High Street Houdini Waiter Premise: A waiter uses his powers to serve customers and shares an interesting insight with Booker. Location: Le Temps Perdu. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Waiter: "Refreshments Sir, Madam?" Serving Costumers: *Waiter: "Need a light?" *Waiter: "Want some ice?" *Waiter: "Freshen your glass?" ;Round Two *Waiter: "You wanna understand people? Tend bar. You'd be surprised how many problems all these super men and women have. It's a wonder half of them get out of bed in the morning." Anti-Catholic Man Premise: A man vents his frustrations about an Italian acquaintance of his. Location: Le Temps Perdu. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal File: vo_chumpAron_dlc2_scripted_70961.wav *Aron: "I went through basics with him. Decent sort — but the Italians… "Papa" this and "Papa" that. They can't take a crap without a papal dispensation." Ashamed Mother Premise: A mother watches her heavily intoxicated adult son in shame. Location: Le Temps Perdu. Characters: Female and male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman: "Well, I suppose I shouldn't have drank so much when I was pregnant, clearly… No changing it now…" Le Temps Perdu Costumers Premise: A woman discusses various subjects with her company. Location: Le Temps Perdu. Characters: Female and male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman: "He gets that from his father… No one from my side of the family was ever so… lackadaisical…" ;Round Two *Woman: "It's hard to have standards…" ;Round Three *Woman: "Take it easy on the wine there, Ronald — this ain't communion…" ;Round four *Woman: "I always said, "Find someone with prospects…" It's not my fault she married a hobo…" Seated Woman Premise: A woman sitting at a table wonders why Booker approaches her. Location: Le Temps Perdu. Characters: Female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: "Do I know you?" Pillow Talk Premise: A man tells a woman about his former love interest. Location: Le Temps Perdu. Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: "I told her "you want someone to listen to your worries? Buy a puppy… Me?" I got better things to do…" *Woman: "I hope that wasn't your attempt at pillow talk, darling." Tobacco Seller Premise: Booker and the seller greet each other familiarly. Location: The Robertson's Tobaccoria kiosk. Characters: Male Rapture Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal, Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt *Schmidt: " " *Booker: " Schmidt…" Drunk Man Premise: A drunk man complains about his legal troubles. Location: Le Marquis D'Epoque. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "I was feelin old Skip Dunphy right… about the aspersions bein made about me… This legal nonsense. What Ryan warned us about… society of lawyers!" Current Events Discussion: Fontaine Futuristics Premise: Two citizen argues about Ryan's motives for taking over Fontaine Futuristics. Location: Near the Information kiosk. Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizens *Man: "How is Ryan taking over Fontaine's business any different than, say, eminent domain? It's just the hand of government coming down on the individual." *Woman: [humph] "Fontaine was a criminal." *Man: "By whose standards? Ryan's? I prefer when the judge doesn't profit off the penalty." ;Round Two *Woman: "The Great Chain guides all of our efforts… Even if we can't see it, it's there…" *Man: "Was it the Great Chain who took over Fontaine Futuristics? Sorry, lady, but I ain't buying." Booker's Female "Friend" Premise: A woman is displeased to see Booker. Location: Sitting by the waterfall next to the stairs near The Golden Rule. Character: Female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: "Booker…" Care Taker Premise: A man asks Booker if he's in the need of something and then wonders is Elizabeth is harassed by DeWitt. Location: Leaning by the stairs near The Golden Rule. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "You need something, friend?" ;Round Two *Man: "This clown bothering you, miss? Say the word, I'll take care of him." Couple's Forthcoming Premise: A loving couple discuss their ideals and future. Location: By the fountain near the information desk. Characters: Female and male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman: "I don't have all the flaws and drawbacks other people have.. You know, "emotions"… I'm just a… more perfect machine, I guess…" *Man: "Think about what we could accomplish together, you and me… I propose — a merger…" Happy Couple Premise: A couple calmly enjoy each other's company. Location: Bottom floor, leaning on the fence near the fountain. Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: [Laughter] Chain Supporter Premise: A man encourages Booker, a fellow Rapture citizen. Location: Bottom floor, sitting on the edge of the fountain. Characters: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Keep your hand on the chain, friend." Waterfall Greeter Premise: A man greets Booker and Elizabeth. Location: Sitting by the waterfall next to the stairs near Cohen's. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Afternoon." Cohen's Critic Premise: A man criticizes Sander Cohen to his company. Location: Near Cohen's. Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Ugh, 'Contempt's too weak a word… I consider Cohen's work obscene." ;Round Two *Woman: "What does Ryan say? 'To the Parasite, that which challenges the mind is obscene.'" *Man: "And that which picks the pocket is holy.' Yes, Yes. But doesn't mean Cohen can write worth a damn."'' Current Events Discussion: Fontaine's Department Store Premise: A trio of citizens discuss their feelings towards the imprisonment of Fontaine's allies. Location: Outside The Golden Rule. Character: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man 1: "POOF! They're all gone. Ryan, he's the new Houdini." *Man 2: "He's got 'em in a department store?" *Man 1: "In Fontaine's department store. If I wanted this, I might as well have stayed in Vladivostok." *Woman: "Fontaine's thugs were nothing more than a bunch of parasites. Ryan looks out for Rapture." *Man 2: "Heh. Ryan looks out for Ryan." *Man 1: "And why not? It is the sweat of his brow. We're just the gnats buzzing around, no?" ;Round Two *Man 2: "It's temporary." *Man 1: "Temporary, just like gulag, Temporary, until someone puts bullet in your head." Flirting Premise: A man attempts to chat up a woman using various pick up lines. Location: By the phone booths. Character: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: "Dr. Steinman told me he uses my picture to judge facial symmetry." *Woman: "Ha, Darling, that line actually work at anyone before closing time?" ;Round Two *Man: "I'm not looking to be an obstacle to your accomplishments. I'm a modern fella. I just walk next to you and admire your stride." *Woman: "Darling, you do know how to talk to a woman." Sexual Intimacy Premise: A man defends his line of work to a clearly disgusted citizen. Location: Large window near the Rapture Records. Character: Male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man 1: "Sexual intimacy is no different than any other commodity, friend. You sell soybeans. I sell companionship." *Man 2: "Ugh, It's disgusting." *Man 1: "That's the Bible talking, pal. That's your mother talking. What does Ryan say? Petty morality? You can keep it." ;Round Two *Man 1: "You've got a wife? Fine, that's a contract. You got a job? Fine, that's a contract. It's all business of one kind of another. We all have physical needs, but time is a commodity. You want to spend it wooing some woman, well, fare thee well. My clients, well, they got bigger fish to fry." Current Events Discussion: Frank Fontaine Premise: Two men argue over their support for Fontaine and Ryan. Location: On the stairs between Rapture Records and Maison Vosges. Character: Male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man 1: "Frank Fontaine… Now, there was a straight shooter. One of us." *Man 2: "I don't want to follow one of us." *Man 1: "You imagine havin' a beer with Andrew Ryan? Probably some teetotaler. Don't trust a man don't drink least from time to time." ;Round Two *Man 2: "Ryan understands something fundamental about mankind. We want to be better than we are. That is what separates us from the jungle." Maison Vosges Sales Man Premise: The man behind the counter greets Booker at sight. Location: Maison Vosges. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: [Italian accent] " ." Concerned Mothers Premise: Two concerned mothers discuss the recent disappearance of young girls. Location: Maison Vosges. Characters: Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman 1: "— days… Her little girl's been missing for days…" *Woman 2: "I'm a complete wreck if Trudy even gets a nosebleed…" *Woman 1: "So many children… It can't all be coincidence." Solitary Man Premise: A man leaning on a fence wonders why Booker approaches him. Location: Across from the entrance of Maison Vosges. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Can I help you?" Current Events Discussion: Andrew Ryan Premise: Two citizen discuss Andrew Ryan's actions. Location: Upper floor, near Maison Vosges. Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Armand: "Fontaine was taken out by Ryan's goons for one reason, and one reason only. He built a better mousetrap." *Woman: "Oh, for God's sake, Armand. You wanna get us both rounded up?" *Armand: "So you admit it? That Ryan's rounding people up?" *Woman: "It was a figure of speech." *Armand: "The pot calling the kettle black is a figure of speech." *Woman: "I keep my head low and I do my job." *Armand: "Like a good German." *Woman: "Now, is that a figure of speech?" ;Round Two *Armand: "You ever met the man?" *Woman: "Used to see him all the time at Eve's Garden, like he was for that show. But then he'd disappear with Jasmine Jolene." *Armand: "Well, that makes sense." *Woman: "Whaddya mean?" *Armand: "If anyone knows anything about disappearing, it would be her." Elizabeth's Admirers Premsie: Two men take an interest in Elizabeth and wonders why she's around the likes of Booker. Location: Upper floor, near the stairs leading from the Jet-Postal station. Character: Male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man 1: "Why are you wasting your time with that one?" ;Round Two *Man 2: "If the smell of Booze starts your engine, I'll arrange us a tour of Worley's Winery." Current Events Discussion: Peace and Quiet Premise: A pair discuss Frank Fontaine's employees and cohorts. Location: Upper floor, across from Artist's Struggle. Character: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: "All that unpleasantness with Fontaine… Seems so far behind us now." *Woman: "I hope all of his crowd are enjoying themselves, locked up forever." *Man: "Gotta hand it to the old man. Locking up Fontaine's thugs in his own department store… That's poetic justice." ;Round Two *Man: "Amazing what a few months' peace and quiet's done for the general mood around here…" *Woman: "All them orphanages and poorhouse did was to encourage the takers. Give a man a hand and he'll take an arm…" Handicapable Premise: Two friends discuss one's recent handicap. Location: By a bench near the Jet-Postal Station. Character: Male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Dimitri: "How am I gonna get work with my leg all busted up like this? Foreman says I should have been more careful." *Arlen: "Something'll turn up. Adversity breeds opportunity, that's what Ryan says." ;Round Two *Dimitri: "Dimitri not asking for handout. Just a leg up." *Arlen: "You'll forgive me if I can't see the difference." *Dimitri: "It's my leg, Arlen… Doc says it'll never straighten out… Can't climb ladder if knees won't bend." *Arlen: "Wasn't the foreman who pushed you off the roof, pal. We start expecting someone else to carry us, then Rapture's gonna become a city of cripples." Hair Critic Premise: A woman comments on Booker's haircut. Location: The Watched Clock Plaza, near the locked maintenance door. Character: Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman: "Whatever that barber did to you, I hope he's retained a capable attorney." Current Events Discussion: Mistreated Premise: A couple discuss their acquaintance's opinion. Location: The Watched Clock Plaza, on a bench outside the diner. Characters: Female and male Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman: "To what possible end? They can't BOTH be right." *Man: "If she feels strongly about how Fontaine's people were treated, she's more than welcome to hop a bathysphere to that department store and join them." Sea Slug Observers Premise: Two citizen watch the Sea Slugs on the other side of the window. Location: The Watched Clock Plaza, by the windows. Characters: Male and female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: "Ugly little buggers, aren't they?" *Woman: "How do they work?" *Man: "Something about stem cells…" *Woman: "What's a stem cell?" *Man: "Who do I look like? Brigid Tenenbaum?" ;Round Two *Man: "I don't claim to understand it… All I know is, that's how they get ADAM…" Writer Premise: A man thinks out loud as he writes at the diner. Location: At a table in The Watched Clock. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "That's… what… the Parasite want… you to believe… grey! There's no such thing as grey! There's good… There's bad. And nothing between the poles!" ;Round Two *Man: "Hmm… Now that's a manifesto." Current Events Discussion: Prisoners Premise: A woman express her thoughts about the department store prisoners to her friends. Location: At a table in The Watched Clock. Characters: Female Rapture Citizens Voice: Normal *Irene: "I understand why Ryan wants to lock Fontaine's men up in that department store, but why on Earth should we have to feed them? Isn't a prisoner just another parasite?"" *Woman: "Whatcha want to do, Irene? Hang them all?" *Irene: "Hm. You said it, not me." Kitchen Staff Premise: A pair of disgruntled waiters chat while on a smoke break. Location: The Watched Clock, kitchen. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Ken LevineKen Levine in BioShock: Burial at Sea on YouTube File: vo_chumpAron_dlc2_scripted_70961.wav *Carson: "Tip? I don't think these supermen know the meaning of the word…" Displeased Chef Premise: Chef believes Booker to be another customer who's dissatisfied with his food. Location: The Watched Clock, kitchen. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Another one? You got an issue with my food, pal, you're welcome to put on an apron." Cohen's His Muse Shall Not Be Mocked Premise: Cohen punishes two dancers who fail to reach his standard. Location: Center of reflecting pool. Character: Male and Female Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Rosemary: "Please!" *Greg: "SANDER, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" All They Ask Is… Premise: Cohen's audience demand Booker and Elizabeth dance. Location: All of Cohen's. Character: Male and Female Rapture Citzen Voice: Normal Crowd: *"A Dance! A Dance! A Dance! A Dance! A Dance!…" (This continues and gets increasingly louder until Booker agrees to dance) Fontaine's Department Store Freeze Tag Splicers Premise: A Frosty flees two Splicers hunting him for his Plasmid. Location: Fontaine's Station. Character: Frosty, Early Splicer male models, Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal Files: vo_charlieMontag_dlc2_scripted_71266_1.wav, vo_charlieMontag_dlc2_scripted_71267_1.wav *Male Splicer: "I want the frosty one! GET ME THE FROSTY ONE!" *Male Splicer: "No! Come back! I want the frosty! Want it! Want it!" Bird Feeder Splicer Premise: A deranged Splicer feeds seed to the "birdies", which are in reality, dead rats. Location: The Pavilion's first floor. Character: Early Splicer female model, Leadhead Splicer. Ingame files have her sharing a name with the fussy waitress below: Shirley Womack. Voice: Normal Files: vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71168.wav, vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71169.wav *Female Splicer: "There little birdies. Eat up. It's good for you, you know!" *Female Splicer: "I never heard of birds that don't like seeds! What's… what's the matter with you… do you think it's poison?" Table for Four Splicers Premise: A quartet of starving Splicers try to gain entry to The Daily Bread. Location: Menswear, just outside The Daily Bread. Character: Early Splicer Male models, Early Splicer Female models, Leadhead and Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal Files: vo_SamBarlow_dlc2_scripted_71218_1.wav *Male Splicer: "Come on… just let me in ok?" *Male Splicer: "Fontaine, he said we're all equal down here now, all in the same boat." *Male Splicer: "I just want a taste of some high-class food!" Frosty's Gang Premise: A Frosty Splicer keeping guard over the bottle of Old Man Winter instructs his subordinates. Location: Rapture on Ice. Character: Frosty Splicer Voice: Normal Files: vo_rayLardner_dlc2_scripted_70962_1.wav *Ray Lardner: "Nobody gets even a sip unless I say so! you got it? Anyone comes near that bottle without permission is a DEAD MAN!" Housewares Papa Splicer Premise: A Splicer chases Sally into a vent. Location: Housewares tram station. Character: Early Splicer Male model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal Files: vo_frankMccallum_dlc2_scripted_71257_1.wav *Male Splicer: "C'mon outta there! Papa's got all sorts of plans for you!" *Male Splicer: "Now, you come out and take your medicine!" Play-mate Splicers Premise: Mickey and his friends try to coax Sally out of a vent using toys and candy, so they can harvest her. Location: Electronics. Character: Early Splicer Male models, Leadhead Splicers Voices: Normal Files: vo_SamBarlow_dlc2_scripted_71220_1.wav, vo_SamBarlow_dlc2_scripted_71221_1.wav, vo_charlieMontag_dlc2_scripted_71268_1.wav *Mickey: "C'mon love… Ol' Mickey just wants to give you a little squeeze. You don't want to disappoint your old uncle, now do ya?" *Male Splicer: "You come outta there! Ain't no fair keeping that tasty ADAM locked up in your stomach! Ain't no fair!" *Mickey: "Quiet, ya yeg. She comes out for the honey, not the vinegar." Friendly Waitress Splicer Premise: A waitress has some chitchat with the dead bodies at the tables. Location: The Bistro at Fontaine's first floor. Character: Early Splicer Female model, Leadhead Splicer. In-game files give her name as Shirley Womack. Voice: Normal Files: vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71171.wav, vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71172.wav, vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71173.wav, vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71174.wav, vo_shirleyWomack_dlc2_scripted_71175.wav *Female Splicer: "Oh, sorry, honey! I have been "in the weeds" this entire shift!" *Female Splicer: "Oh, that's just terrific! Oh, the two of you. Oh, and a doctor, no less. Now, you be sure to bring me some pictures of you in the gown, now, y'hear?" *Female Splicer: "Cup a'Joe, sweetie? Oh, would you like to hear today's specials or are you already decided? We got a real fine Key lime pie! We serve it nice and cold. Nice-and-cold." *Female Splicer: "Well, there's the peach cobbler, which is a personal favorite, or… or the — Neapolitan ice cream, which — which all the kids now seem to love. Um… But if you ask me, I'd go for the layer cake…" *Female Splicer: "''Oh, will you CLOSE YOUR MOUTH?! No one wants to watch you eat! You're getting FLECKS of spittle EVERYWHERE! '''No one wants to watch you eat!" Free Candy Splicers Premise: A Splicer has made a trail of candy from a vent to a box trap, in an attempt to capture Sally for his girlfriend, and is now waiting in frustration. Location: Customer Service. Character: Early Splicer Female model, Early Splicer Male model, Leadhead and Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal Files: vo_EdithCrenshaw_dlc2_scripted_71206_1.wav, vo_charlieMontag_dlc2_scripted_71269_1.wav, vo_charlieMontag_dlc2_scripted_71270_1.wav *Female Splicer: "''It's not working! Where is she?!" *Male Splicer: "C'mon… my baby needs you! Get outta there! What's wrong with you?! Ain't you got no heart?!" Toys Barricade Splicers Premise: Two Splicers are concerned about the barricaded Toys department. Location: Customer Service. Character: Early Splicer Male models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal. Splicer One is listed as Doctor Radegast Files: vo_doctorRadegast_dlc2_scripted_71143_1.wav, vo_doctorRadegast_dlc2_scripted_71144_1.wav, vo_SamBarlow_dlc2_scripted_71219_1.wav *Doctor Radegast: "More! It's not enough! That giant son of a bitch will walk right through that!" *Male Splicer: "What if there's still a service door? Or… or a fire exit?!" *Doctor Radegast: "We'll seal it up! Lock him away forever!" Wedding Bells Splicer Premise: A deeply disturbed Splicer acts out her dream wedding to a crowd of mannequins. Location: Bridal. Character: Early Splicer Female model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal Files: vo_EdithCrenshaw_dlc2_scripted_71203_1.wav, vo_EdithCrenshaw_dlc2_scripted_71204_1.wav *Female Splicer: "Oh, isn't everything just wonderful? The food, the band… Even your parents are behaving!" *Female Splicer: "Really? You mean it? I tried so hard to reduce to fit into this gown. I just wanted to look Beautiful for you." *Female Splicer: "I knew right away, silly, right there at the Kashmir. You were sitting with that horrible girl, oh, what was her name? And I said to myself… soon he'll be sitting with me." Rat-Scaring Splicer Premise: Splicer try to frighten and lure Sally out of a vent using pony-size rat hoax, so he can harvest her. Location: Bookstore. Character: Early Splicer Male model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal Files: vo_SamBarlow_dlc2_scripted_71222_1.wav, vo_SamBarlow_dlc2_scripted_71223_1.wav, vo_SamBarlow_dlc2_scripted_71224_1.wav *Male Splicer: "Listen, honey! You know there're rats in there! The size a' ponies. Have you seen them? I bet they seen you." *Male Splicer: "How much you weigh, sweetie? About 40 pounds? You know, they got rats in there double that." *Male Splicer: "Hey, once them rats get a taste for little girls… It don't stop…" Rat-Catcher Splicers Premise: Splicers claim they heard Sally going towards Appliances and leads his crew to the department. Location: Appliances (After Elizabeth starts to lockpick the door to the Staff Only area). Character: Early Splicer Male models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal *Male Splicer 1: "I heard the rat scurrying this way… Gotta be around somewhere." *Male Splicer 2: "Enough hiding, you little shit. I WANT that Adam!" ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Paris Note: Every person in Paris (except for Elizabeth and Sally) speaks French in the game. Pointillist Greater Premise: Elizabeth and a painter greet each other. Location: Outside Restaurant La Poche du Temps. Character: Elizabeth, an imaginary version of the painter Georges Seurat Voice: Normal, Courtnee Draper for Elizabeth *Elizabeth: Bonjour, Monsieur Seurat. *Georges Seurat: Hello, Miss Elizabeth. Nothing good to paint today! Baguette Boy Premise: A joyful boy skipping around a Morris column while holding a baguette and greets Elizabeth at sight. Location: Outside Restaurant La Poche du Temps, by the Morris column. Character: Boy Columbia Citizen, Elizabeth Voice: Normal, Courtnee Draper for Elizabeth *Young Boy: [Laughs] "Hello, Elizabeth!" *Elizabeth "Bonjour." ;Round Two *Young Boy: [Laughs] "How are you?" *Elizabeth "Ca va bien?" ;Round Three *Young Boy: [Laughs] "Good day, mademoiselle!" [Laughs] Mother and her Child Premise: A mother greets her child after his nap, while her friends cherish the moment. Location: Outside Le Jardin des Délices. Character: Female Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: "Good afternoon, my little cabbage! I adore you." ;Round Two *Women: [Laughs] Bench Greeters Premise: A couple on a bench greets Elizabeth. Location: In the courtyard to the right of La Poche du Temps. Character: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: "Hello!" *Woman: "Hello!" ;Round Two *Woman: "How are you, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth's Adorer Premise: A man tells his friend about Elizabeth, just as she passes by, catching him off guard. Location: Outside Fromagerie d'Exception. Character: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Man: "Hello, my friend! Have you spoken to the pretty American girl yet? Oh... Bonjour, mademoiselle." Claude and his Amour Premise: A man invites Elizabeth to have a drink with him and his love, much to her unliking. He then tells his girlfriend how much she means to him. Location: Sitting at a cafe's outdoor seating by L'Auberge Rose. Character: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Claude: "Hello, cherie! Why not sit down and have a drink?!" *Woman: "Claude!" *Claude: "Don't be jealous, ma petite. Who says a man can't have a drink with two beautiful women?" ;Round Two *Claude: "I missed you so. If we are apart again, I will die." Play Date Request Premise: A young girl asks Elizabeth to play with her and Elizabeth kindly declines. Location: Outside Œuvers Distinguées, by the clown. Character: An imaginary version of Cosette from Les Misérables, Elizabeth Voice: Normal, Courtnee Draper for Elizabeth *Cosette: "Come play with us, Elizabeth!" *Elizabeth: "I'm sorry, Cosette. Next time, I promise." *Cosette: "Aw, too bad!" Œuvers Distinguées Shopkeeper Premise: A shopkeeper presents his store while Elizabeth asks for a specific book. Location: Inside Œuvers Distinguées. Character: Male Columbia Citizen, Elizabeth Voice: Normal, Courtnee Draper for Elizabeth *Man: "Every book you could ever want! And reasonably priced, too!" *Elizabeth: "Do you have "The Age of Innocence" by Edith Wharton?" *Man: "I'm sorry, cherie, but that has not been written yet." The Le Triomphe maître d'hôtel Premise: The head waiter of Le Triomphe greets Elizabeth as she walks by the restaurant. Location: Outside Le Triomphe. Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Hello, mademoiselle." ;Round Two *Man: "Good morning, Elizabeth!" ;Round Three *Man: "How are you?" Le Triomphe Loving Couple Premise: A couple enjoying wine at Le Triomphe greets Elizabeth as she walks by the restaurant. Location: At Le Triomphe outdoor seating. Character: Male Rapture Citizen and female Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Couple: "Hello!" Le Triomphe Romantic Couple Premise: A man recites his love to his wife. Location: At Le Triomphe outdoor seating. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "I may require directions, because I've become lost in your eyes." Baguette Vendor Premise: A bread vendor offers Elizabeth a baguette (The two lines are repeated every time Elizabeth approaches). Location: Marketplace, by the Morris column. Character: Female Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Bread Vendor: "Baguette, mademoiselle?" ;Round Two *Bread Vendor: "Baguette?" Bread Vendor Premise: A bread vendor advertises his products to Elizabeth. Location: Marketplace, by the bread stand. Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Man: "Bonjour, mademoiselle! The bread is fresh, the sky is blue and you are looking beautiful!" Cheese Vendor Premise: A cheese vendor advertises his products to Elizabeth. Location: Marketplace, by the cheese stand. Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Cheese Vendor: "Roquefort! Camembert! Brie de Meaux! The finest cheese at the finest price!" ;Round Two *Cheese Vendor: "An amazing selection of the finest meats and cheeses!" Christian and Roxanne Premise: Christian and Roxanne greet Elizabeth as she approaches. Afterwards, Roxanne asks Christian to write her another poem and he obliges, as they continue planning their journey together. Location: By the stone fence by the stairs to L'Oiseau ou La Cage? and near the marketplace's Morris column. Character: An imaginary version of Christian and Roxanne from Cyrano de Bergerac VoiceL Normal *Christian: "Hello!" *Roxanne: "Hello!" ;Round Two *Roxanne: "Write me another poem, Christian, my love!" *Christian: "Of course, Roxanne… A kiss is a secret which takes the lips for the ear, a moment of infinity humming like a bee, a communion tasting of flowers, a way of breathing in a little of the heart and tasting a little of the soul with the edge of the lips!" ;Round Three *Roxanne: "Where to now, my love?" *Christian: "Anywhere…" Eiffel Tower Observers Premise: A man and a woman observe the Eiffel Tower. Location: By the drystane near the stairs to L'Oiseau ou La Cage? Character: Male and female Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Woman: "It looks so much better in reality, does it not?" *Man: "If you ask me, some things are best kept in dreams…" L'Oiseau ou La Cage? Vendor Premise: The vendor at L'Oiseau ou La Cage? asks promotes his birds and cages. Location: By the L'Oiseau ou La Cage? stand. Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Bird Vendor: "The bird or the cage! The bird or the cage! Why not have both?" Housewares Lockpicking Splicer Premise: A Splicer struggles with unlocking a door in Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy and talks continuously to his friend Henry, unknowing that Elizabeth has knocked him out. Location: Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy, first classroom. Character: Early Splicer Male model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Normal Files: vo_doctorRadegast_dlc3_scripted_72035_1.wav, vo_doctorRadegast_dlc3_scripted_72036_1.wav, vo_doctorRadegast_dlc3_scripted_72037_1.wav, vo_doctorRadegast_dlc3_scripted_72038_1.wav *Male Splicer: "Children are clay, Bradburn! It's up to us to see they become Grecian urns and don't return to mud. Get them young enough? You can mold them for life!" *Male Splicer: "Henry! Fetch that black label Lacas — the 12-year-old single malt! Let's discuss this like men." *Male Splicer: "Henry!" Lecture Splicer Premise: A former teacher at Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy, now an insane Splicer, recites her imaginary class on a lecture. Location: Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy, Cafeteria. Character: Early Splicer Female model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal Files: vo_mrsrosen_dlc3_scripted *Mrs. Rosen: "And what does Ryan the Lion warn us? Those who cannot create will always steal from those who do." ;Round Two *Mrs. Rosen: ""Where is your empathy?" asks Peter the Parasite, while he picks your pocket. Do you know this word “empathy”? You'll find it in the dictionary, under “L-I-E.”" ;Round Three *Mrs. Rosen: "Alright, boys and girls. What does Ryan the Lion tell us about the tragedy of the commons?" ;Round Four *Mrs. Rosen: "Peter the Parasite says, "Share and share alike!" — while he eats your lunch!" ;Round Five *Mrs. Rosen: "Peter the Parasite says, "Worship God above." Ryan the Lion points at the clouds and sees nothing but air." Singing Atlas Follower Premise: A prisoner sings a pro-Atlas song while playing the guitar ("Why Can't I Have a Slice of That Pie?"/"The Pie Song"). Location: Exit Plaza, outside Bathyspheres DeLuxe. Character: Male Columbia Citizen or male Rapture Citizen Voice: Korby Lenker *Atlas Follower: Singing "Ryan rewards those who are strong and able. Well I work hard just puttin’ food on the table. And If the good life is dessert then I gotta ask why. Why don’t I have a slice of that pie? Why, oh why, can’t I have a slice of that pie? If Ryan can have it why can’t I? Why can’t I have a slice of that pie? Atlas got a secret - You’re not in this alone. Got a helping hand for you - y' ain't just - on your own We stick together, won’t put up with their lies. Then we’re all gonna have slice of that pie. Why, oh why, can’t I have a slice of that pie? If Ryan can have it why can’t I? Why can’t I have a slice of that pie? Why not throw in your lot - with someone's - gotcher back? Cause Atlas's the only one who can get Rapture - back on track. Ryan talks a good game like any suit and tie But his promise of opportunity's just pie in the sky. Hey! Why, oh why, can’t I have a slice of that pie? If Ryan can have it why can’t I? Why can’t I have a slice of that pie? ''to himself "I'm hungry…" singing ''why can’t I have a slice of that pie? Why can't I have a slice of that pie?" Bathysphere Salesman Splicer Premise: A Splicer tries to convince one of his imaginary costumers to sign a contract for a bathysphere. Location: Bathysphere Sales Office, Bathyspheres DeLuxe. Character: Early Splicer Male model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal Files: vo_frankMccallum_dlc3_scripted_72052_1.wav, vo_frankMccallum_dlc3_scripted_72053_1.wav, vo_frankMccallum_dlc3_scripted_72054_1.wav, vo_frankMccallum_dlc3_scripted_72055_1.wav, vo_frankMccallum_dlc3_scripted_72056_1.wav *Male Splicer: "In the market for a personal bathysphere? Ha, I got just the thing." *Male Splicer: "The Tiger Shark! It's top a'the line! And, as luck would have it, steeply discounted at present." *Male Splicer: "Mmmhmm, mmhmm. Finest man-made materials: Naugahyde seats — laminated panelin' — French bronze! All the latest plastics. It's nice, huh? Look at it!" *Male Splicer: "Let's step into my office and we can draw the contract… Huh?" *Male Splicer: "Ahhh, all that nonsense you heard about asphyxiation? Desperate and irresponsible slander from the competition!" *Male Splicer: "Well, you — well — Not for you? OK, O-Ok… No need to get sore, pal. I wasn't sayin' you're some kinda cheapskate or nothin'… I SAID THERE'S NO NEED TO GET SORE!" Talent Portion Splicer Premise: A former Beauty Contestant imagines herself back on stage. Location: Bathyspheres DeLuxe Showroom. Character: Early Splicer Female model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal Files: vo_midgeDumont_dlc3_scripted_71963_1.wav, vo_midgeDumont_dlc3_scripted_71964_1.wav, vo_midgeDumont_dlc3_scripted_71965_1.wav *"'' Yes, sir, that's correct, sir. I'm representing Olympus Heights, hope I do you all proud, gang." *"''For the talent portion, I've chosen a song that's ever so dear to my heart, suggested by my dear, sweet mother…" *Singing "Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag and smile, smile, smile. While you've a Lucifer to light your fag, smile, boys, that's the style, ''the lyrics What's the use of worrying? It never was worthwhile. So, pack up your troubles in your old kit bag and smile, smile, smile." Anticipating Musician Splicer Premise: A Splicer listens to the radio, anticipating one of his songs to impress one of his imaginary friends and is outraged to hear Elizabeth's song ''You Belong to Me instead. Location: Service Bay, Changing Room. Character: Early Splicer Male model Voice: Normal [A Rapture Radio broadcast is heard] *Splicer: "OK — wanna hear my latest number? It's coming up next… Gonna knock your socks off, I tell ya." [The Rapture Radio DJ announces the song] *Splicer: "This is it! This is it!" [You Belong to Me starts to play] *Splicer: "Hey, that's not it… Nepotism. Payola! That's what this is! Who do they know? Whose pillow they fluffin'?" TV Watching Splicer Premise: A Splicer remembers his son while watching the static on a TV. Location: Service Bay Lobby. Character: Early Splicer Male model Voice: Normal Files: vo_frankMccallum_dlc3_scripted_72047_1.wav, vo_frankMccallum_dlc3_scripted_72048_1.wav, vo_frankMccallum_dlc3_scripted_72049_1.wav, vo_frankMccallum_dlc3_scripted_72050_1.wav, vo_frankMccallum_dlc3_scripted_72051_1.wav *"Hey, Junior! Come on here and watch this!" *"All right… you pay attention. Now, that's Andrew Ryan on that screen. Ryan got the formula! You trust your old dad on this one." *"Oh, my little lamb… Where's my boy? Where's my boy! I don't know where my boy is!" Jealous Splicer Premise: Location: Manta Ray Lounge Reception. Character: Early Splicer Male model Voice: Normal Files: vo_SamBarlow_dlc3_scripted_71958, vo_SamBarlow_dlc3_scripted_71959, vo_SamBarlow_dlc3_scripted_71960 *"Glenda, Glenda, Glenda. She's gotta know I know, she's got to. She just don't care." *"And him -- what's he got that I don't got, huh? I mean, the guy has no chin to speak of... laughter...Be lucky if he's not bald by 30, right? None of the prospects I have. What's he got?!" *"He's got her! He's got her, that's what he's got! That's what he's got!" Ryan's Goons Premise: Location: Silver Fin Restaurant Reception Character: Ryan Security Model (Soldier) Voice: Normal Files: vo_tomBelmont_dlc3_scripted_71948 *"Don't know why Ryan sent the whole crew for one little twist, but I'm sure he has his reasons. Find her. Put her down, so we can get the hell out of this place." Purge Premise: A gunfight breaks out between Ryan Security and the prisoners. Location: Bathyspheres DeLuxe Showroom. Character: Early Splicer Male model, Ryan Security model (Soldier) Voice: Normal Files: vo_charlieMontag_dlc3_scripted_72019_1.wav, vo_tomBelmont_dlc3_scripted_71949_1.wav *Splicer: "It's Ryan's goon squad!" *Soldier: "Wade in, boys. Time to get your hands dirty!" Searching Ryan Security Premise: A member of Ryan Security hunts for Elizabeth while another plans an assault on Atlas' remaining group, as he executes two Splicers. Location: Manta Ray Lounge. Character: Ryan Security model, (Soldier and Houdini) Voice: Normal Files: vo_tomBelmont_dlc3_scripted_71950_1.wav, vo_tomBelmont_dlc3_scripted_71951_1.wav *Houdini: "There's supposed to be a brunette. Anyone Seen her? Look around!" *Soldier: "The rest of Atlas' crew are barricaded up that elevator shaft. When the back up arrives, we'll go in and take them out easy." Columbia/Factory Forced Clean-up Premise: Two Vox Populi members have turned the tables on the upper class citizens, forcing them to scrub the floor. Location: Factory Docks, outside the Office of Jeremiah Fink. Characters: Male Vox Soldiers and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Vox 1: "As written in The People's Voice: "Such is the fate of all hoarders and exploiters. Those who had all, will have nothing. Those who idled, shall toil."" *Male Vox 2: "Say it!" *Founders Crowd: "Long live Daisy Fitzroy! Long live the Vox Populi! The cause justifies all actions against us. It is our time to serve." *Male Vox 2: "Again! Like you mean it!" *Founders Crowd: "Long live Daisy Fitzroy! Long live the Vox Populi! The cause justifies all actions against us. It is our time to serve." Social Movement or Thieves Premise: Two Vox Populi members jump out of a Security Zeppelin, to discuss their stolen cargo and the true motive of the Vox movement. Location: Factory Docks, on the Hovercraft near the Zeppelin (The player has to enter the Zeppelin to trigger the script). Characters: Male and female Vox Soldiers Voice: Normal *Male Vox: "Oh, aren't you up on your high horse? Nothin' wrong with lining our own pockets with scratch. After all, we're riskin' our lives here." *Female Vox: "We're supposed to be a social movement — not a den of thieves. Or have you forgotten why we started all this?" Contractors Premise: While looking for supplies one of two Vox members read out a Fink Manufacturing contract, while the second one comments on it, while he moves a crate. Location: Office of Jeremiah Fink. Characters: Female and male Vox Soldiers Voice: Normal *Female Vox: "“We abide neither dilly-dalliers nor malingerers. Address your promptly or find your contract terminated and living quarters reassigned.” Bastards!" *Male Vox: "My living quarters got reassigned, all right. I'm sleeping in Fink's bed tonight!" Vox Cleaner Premise: A Vox Populi member complains about the smell from the state of the Factory after the uprising and asks for "assistance". Location: Fink MFG Research Laboratories, by the statue. Characters: Male Vox Soldier Voice: Normal *Male Vox: "Jesus, it's ripe in here… Say, somebody, uh, fetch me a millionaire to clean this mess up!" Reappropriation Premise: A Vox member notes that the quarantine has been lifted and commands her comrades to search the area. Location: Imprinting Studies Hub, on the staircase (After the quarantine has been deactivated by pulling the lever). Characters: Female Vox Soldier Voice: Normal *Female Vox: "It's open! See if anything's worth reappropriating. Check for stragglers. Spread out!" Animal Lover Premise: A Vox member is confused by the gorilla inside the glass chamber. Location: Imprinting Studies, Hermetic Chambers (After the quarantine has been deactivated by pulling the lever). Characters: Male Vox Soldiers Voice: Normal *Male Vox: "What is that? Some kind of monkey? Who knew Fink was an animal lover?" Laboratory Scavengers Premise: Vox Populi members are scavenging the laboratories. Location: Fink MFG Research Laboratories Hub, by the statue of Jeremiah Fink (After returning with the Hair Sample). Characters: Male Vox Soldiers Voice: Normal *Male Vox: "What you got there?" *Male Vox 2: "Dunno. Just grabbin' anything that looks halfway dear." ;Third Vox Approaches *Male Vox: "Over here. Shake a leg." *Male Vox 3: "Uh, since when did you become lord and master?" Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic Whistler Premise: One of Atlas' followers mockingly whistles Rise, Rapture, Rise. Location: Artemis Suites, Rapture Tribune Kiosk. Character: Male Rapture Citizen Voice: Normal *Roland: [Whistling "Rise, Rapture, Rise"] Behind the Scenes *Most of the Splicers will continue with the idle dialogue of a respective Splicer persona (see: Early Splicers) after their scripted dialogue is completed. *The line said by the "Concerned Woman" is reused from a woman at the Fairgrounds in BioShock Infinite. References Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Spoilers Category:BioShock Setting